


*Nuts*

by KimDonghyuns (Yaku_Morisuke)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, alright idk how to tag on here so here we go, does this even really need more tags, donghans soft, its short, its soft taedong hours, kind of I guess?, rated teen and up solely for swearing, whole story's basically over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaku_Morisuke/pseuds/KimDonghyuns
Summary: In which Donghan's experiencing "soft taedong hours" and Taedong isn't good with responses apparently.aka taedongs a "fckin tit" and im not ready to let this ship go





	*Nuts*

**Author's Note:**

> i spent like 20 minutes on this but anyways i refuse to let this ship die just yet thanks

Hot.

Taedong was hot (both temperature-wise and appearance-wise if he did say so himself), and sweaty, and gross.. the list could go on but he was too tired to think of anything else. Another couple hours of training had passed and he was exhausted. His company was shit and he didn’t know if he would ever get to live out his dream of being an idol and debuting but that wasn’t going to stop him from continuing to try. 

He unplugged his phone from where it was charging on the floor in a back corner of the practice room and scrolled through the notifications on his lockscreen. They were mostly just from games and instagram but one seemed to stand out to him, and it was a message from Donghan. The two had gotten a lot closer near their ends of Produce 101 and they texted often, though neither had much time to actually spend with the other no matter how much they wanted to. 

 

Donghan  
11:34pm

hyung are u up???

are u training or smthn???

)):

 

You  
12:01am

yea, I was training.

what did you want?

 

Donghan  
12:03am

!!!!!

i jst wanted to talk to u ass hat

we havent spoken all day and normally ur the only one who gives me the attention i DESERVE

 

You  
12:05am

you don’t deserve shit 

 

Donghan  
12:06am

dont fucking BULLY ME

ill kick ur ass buddy u wnna fckin go

 

You  
12:08am

shut up I was kidding

when are you free to actually hang out it’s been a while

 

Donghan  
12:10am

oh idk

day after tmrw maybe??

does that work for u?? i miss u):

 

You  
12:11am

wait I think that might actually work!

 

Donghan  
12:12am

:DD

good its been too long

also??? do u not miss me back

do i mean nothing to u

ill cry and ill send u videos of me crying is that wht u want

 

You  
12:15am

kinky

 

Donghan  
12:16

stop):<

u know i rlly do miss u tho right)):

we used to be together a lot and now we only get to talk over texts, we dont even call often. 

i miss ur cutie face n ur hugs)): 

i definitely miss listening to u laugh way too hard at ur own jokes that no one else even understands and i honestly jst miss ur voice in general

hyung u kno i love u right<3):

 

Taedong’s heartbeat started to speed up as the messages of affection continued to roll in. They had talked about this kind of stuff before. They’ve exchanged a couple “I love yous” here and there but something about Donghan’s messages were getting to him; he quickly responded, maybe with a little less affection than what he was really feeling.

 

You  
12:22am

*Nuts*

 

Donghan  
12:23

i-

r u serious i take everything back

ur a fckin tit i hatw u

im out here exposing myself,, in the middle of soft taedong hours n u jst

“*Nuts*”

 

You  
12:25am

shut up i miss you too

i’ll give you all the hugs you could ever want when we hang out

I promise(:

 

Donghan  
12:27am

):<

fine

ily im gnna sleep

goodnight hyung

 

You  
12:29am

good night ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i thought taedong and donghan debuting together would end up bringing more light to this ship and keeping it afloat for a little while longer but the vibe label SUCKS and im SAD and i mISS MY BOY-
> 
> anywho jbj debuts soon and with or without taedong ill be supporting them and everyone else better do the same. thanks for reading this utter bullshit(:♥︎


End file.
